


Brian's Cocktales #2

by Techgirl



Series: Brian's Cocktales [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin's relationship seen from a slightly different POV. Timeline: 202</p><p>Penis!fics written in no particular order. Each ficlet is a stand-alone, independent of the others.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian's Cocktales #2

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.
> 
> Titel by "rk1981" on LJ.
> 
> Banner made by "michira_70"

We're naked in bed with Justin! 

I love Justin. He's great. He’s been away and I’m not sure why, but now he’s back! God, I’ve missed his warm, hard body! His skin is so smooth, I love to just slide my head over it.

Brian, are you sure about this? Are Justin and his ass ready for us? Because I remember that other night, and let me tell you, that was really bad. There was crying, and I didn’t know if I had hurt Justin, or his ass.

Horrible!

You know, I’m fine with just lying here, extremely close to Justin’s ass. It feels nice. No need to fuck him. 

A condom! Really? YAY!!!

Hey, Justin, I promise to go very slowly. Aaah, this is so great! You're so tight! Oh my God. It’s going to take all my willpower not to cum right away. Okay, deep breaths. No need to hurry. I can do this.

This is the slowest fuck, ever. I’m not sure it’s even a fuck. It feels like I’m caressing Justin. I like it.

Uhm, guys? Do you want me to shoot? Because I could. Or I can wait, no problem. It’s just that he spasms around me and it feels really nice. So, just let me know what you decide, okay?

Brian, I know we've fucked other guys in the last month or so, but this feels like coming home. You're shivering, so I guess you feel it, too. You never do that with anyone else.

Oh, you're speeding up. I can take a hint; I’ll just shut up with the small talk and pound into that delicious ass. 

You know that thing I said before, about not needing to shoot? I’ve changed my mind. I’ll do it very soon, so just pull me out if you don’t want me to cum inside Justin. No pulling out? Well, okay then!

OMG, that was great! Have I mentioned that Justin, and his ass, are incredible?

So, we’re all fine? No tears?

I did good!


End file.
